Unknown Heirs to the West
by inusisters
Summary: Who knew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had twin hanyou sisters? What will Inuyasha think when he finds out? Will the twins continue to live in peace? Or will things go awry? (Summary to be updated.)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Everyone knows the story of Inu no Taisho, the Dog General, of Feudal Era Japan. But how many of you know the story of the younger sister of said Dog General? Her name was Hana and she had declined the title of heir as she wanted to live her life as a free will Inu Yokai. And so the title of heir was given to her nephew, Inu no Taisho's first born son, Sesshomaru.

Many years after Hana's nephew Sesshomaru was born, she had met the man of her dreams. Daisuke, a human warrior, had captured the Inu Yokai's heart. The only person's opinion that mattered to Hana on this was her elder brother. He had no problem with the arrangement as he had also taken interest in a human princess. The council on the other hand had not taken the news well and so Hana had left the castle to pursue her human love. She kept in near constant communication with her beloved brother.

Some time later, Hana had become pregnant for Daisuke and neither regretted it. She made it through most of her pregnancy with her love by her side. Though, one day during her eighth month, Daisuke had been called to battle to protect their home. Hana made the decision to go back to her previous home until he returned. Inu no Taisho welcomed her back with open arms and was just as happy about his soon to be born nieces.

Sesshomaru, at the time, did not care what happened to his aunt's human lover or even his cousins that could be born any day. He had picked up his mothers' attitude towards humans and hanyous. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but he felt somewhat protective of the unborn babies. Little did he know, that those babies would become very annoying as they aged.

Inu no Taisho hated to see his sister so depressed. He watched Hana become less and less social after finding out that her beloved had died in battle just days before. It never occurred to Hana that stressing herself out could be bad for her babies. Before she knew it she had gone into painful labor. Many, many hours had passed before her daughters were in her arms sound asleep.

Emiko and Setsuna grew into beautiful hanyou women. They trained with their uncle on a daily basis until they could rival Sesshomaru. Of course, Sesshomaru was still superior, but that was what pushed the hanyou sisters to train harder.

About 15 years later it had become known throughout most of the Feudal Era that the great Dog General would soon have a second son birthed to him by a human princess known as Izayoi. Hana had met her many times previously and treated her as a sister.

The day Izayoi went into labor was a day of disaster. Inu no Taisho had been in a battle previously and now had to face an insane man that wished to kill his wife and soon to be born son. Hana had joined in the fight to protect them, but sadly, both Inu no Taisho and Hana had lost their lives. Izayoi and her son, Inuyasha, had survived and continued their lives though not perfect.

Emiko and Setsuna had become greatly disturbed when they learned of their mothers' death. They let their negative emotions run wild in their training against their elder cousin until they learned to move on. Over time Setsuna had developed her power of ice and Emiko had developed her power of fire. And there were a few days that their strong emotions had nearly harmed Sesshomaru. It was a good thing that he was more advanced than the girls at the time.

Soon enough Sesshomaru had disappeared on what the twins believed to be some kind of journey. And so the girls also left the castle and currently live within a small village providing medical attention to those that need it. Two hanyous living amongst a village is rarely ever heard of due to them not being welcomed in most communities, but have been welcomed for the most part, surprisingly. Will the twins continue to live in peace? Or will things go awry?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Emiko and Setsuna set up a small hut outside a rather large kingdom. The two hanyou twins were healers and went into the city to buy various supplies that hey could not find in the surrounding forest. Emiko always had a problem with authority ever since she was a young child. Setsuna always reprimanded her twin with starting fights with the Emperor or his men. Today was no different. She traveled to the village to pick out some fabric and a few other things. She didn't bother hiding her dog ears like she once did everyone knew she was a hanyou. Her gold eyes swept the village as they watched her. Most were quite friendly to her and Setsuna. They healed many and saved a few lives. There were still a few people who saw them as monsters and wanted nothing to do with them and occasionally still threw stuff at them.

The village did rather well for itself but they were still pretty poor since the Lord of the land taxed them and took what ever he could from them then terrorized them if they couldn't pay. The reason most of these merchants still had anything was because they serviced the palace. She watched as a young boy who was starving took some fish. Emiko nor the store owner said anything. The poor child was alone and the man felt Sympathy for the him. The guard who caught the act did not. He grabbed the boy roughly by the arm and pulled him to the middle of the village. "Please sir I was just hungry."

The guard struck the poor boy and Emiko could basically hear Setsuna's voice in her head. 'Don't get involved we can't afford another altercation with the Lord.' She promptly ignored that voice and went with her instincts to protect the kid. She walked up to the guard and yelled "HEY!" The guard turned to look at her and he sneered at the half demon woman. "Learn your place woman" He struck her across the face.

She took a deep breath looked back at the man that struck her ,fire filling her eyes, not failing to notice the other guards gathering around them. "The Child has done nothing wrong. I will not have you punish an innocent boy for your stupid male ego." She bared her fangs at the man. "You insolent half breed wench." He raised his hand to strike her again. She ducked away from the blow and smashed her forehead into his nose then brought her foot between his legs. "If you want to punish people make sure they've done something wrong first." She told him as the guard crumpled to the ground. The others surrounded her and she dropped her basket. And faced them as they made a circle of swords around her.

The lord, doing his normal rounds, had heard the commotion within the village and stopped to see what the problem was in his peaceful town. He was not surprised at all to see the half breed woman with the golden eyes named Emiko. He longed to possess her sister Setsuna. Emiko always had a fire about her, he always wanted to put out that fire that caused so much trouble. Setsuna was the ice to Emiko's fire. The ice hanyou had beautiful blue eyes that he wanted for himself. It had been a long time dream of his to collect her ever since he saw her in the village healing a man who had been injured in a demon attack. Today was the day that his dream would become a reality and he would use her sisters fatal flaw to achieve it.

Emiko jumped over the guards and landed behind them, she swept their legs sending them tumbling. One managed to cut her cheek. That did not help him. She ducked, dodged, punched and scratched. She flipped the last guard on his back in a pile with the other guards. She stood there breathing heavily. Then Emiko looked up at the emperor on his horse flanked by one of larger size. "Bow to the emperor wench." She held her head high as she retaliated the guards' command. "I will not bow to a man who does not treat his people with the respect they deserve and punish innocent children." His guards grab each of her arms preparing to force her into showing respect. "Let her go."

Both Emiko and the guards had looks of shock and surprise. "Mi-lord?" the man asked confused. "Let the halfbreed run home, the punishment for her insolence will come swift enough." He enjoyed seeing the shock on the woman's face and wished to see the shock and pain that will come to her when her sister is taken from her in the dead of night. The Emperor gave a wicked smile that sent a shiver down the half demons spine and set a coldness in her gut that even her fire could not beat. This man was an evil one, one of the worst they had ever encountered. The guards let her go. She picked up her basket and left the village making her way to the hut she and her sister shared. The wind circling around her whipping what was left of her yukata. Though there wasn't much of it left, she hardly noticed.

Setsuna was the complete opposite of her tempestuous and hot headed sister. While they both held the dark raven colored hair of there father, the dog ears were inherited from their mother. Their skin pale, yet almost translucent. Emiko inherited their mother's golden eyes. She could always see the power of fire burning within them. Setsuna herself was graced with her Father's ice blue eyes. She was calm, cool and collected. Her anger was like a raging snow storm when her sister burned like an inferno. She kept a wary eye on most things and saw everything with a skeptical, strategical eye. Her mother always admired her gift for strategy. She could practically hear her mother's words in her head. 'You have your father's gift that made him a great warrior.' She smiled but the smile faltered when she smelled her sister's blood. "What did she do now?"

The lord watched as the fiery hanyou walked away sparing a look back at the boy to see that he was safe she walked off into the forest. The lord looked at the boy and smiled. Something as simple as a child could be a weakness for a half breed as powerful as she. He extended his hand to motion the boy forward. The boy timidly walked forward bowing eyes straight down. "Y-y-y-yes M-m-m-milord.?" The fear in the boys tone was almost palpable the lord practically fed off of it.

"Young child, what did you do to warrant the half breed's attempt at protecting you?" he asked the scared boy with faux kindness. The boy trembled before the power of the lord it carried to his voice. "I- I- I t-t-t-took some f-f-f-fish Mi-lord." The smile on the lord grew. "Admitting what you did was not hard now was it? Unfortunately, you must be punished for your thievery." The lord acted fast and with out hesitation. The poor boy was lucky.

Shhhing!

The boys head came clean off, blood spurting everywhere, the boy still trembled even as his body fell. The lord sheathed his sword and commanded the guards. "Take his body and bring it to the fore front of the village let this show as a warning for anyone who disobeys me anyone who shows respects to the boy or tries to give the spirit peace will meet a worse fate than this little urchin." The lord walked back to his palace as the guards disposed of the corpse as he commanded.

Though he was covered in his unfortunate victims blood, the lord enjoyed it immensely. After his usual rounds of terrorizing the village, he would go see how his concubine business at the local temple was doing and enjoy his prized ones himself. But today he had a different plan in mind he summoned the local monk to his chambers. He had started planning the moment he spotted the beautiful blue eyes of Setsuna after the half breeds had taken up residence right outside his village.

"Lord Takashi?" The monks voiced riled him from his dark thoughts. "Ah yes Kaito glad for you to come." The monk Kaito stiffened he hardly liked lord Takashi and extremely disliked the lords use of the temple but he had no choice just like today. "Not like you gave me much choice mi-lord but it is a gracious gift indeed to be in your presence. " The lord smiled wickedly that smile was so wicked that it sent a chill down the monks spine. "I need your assistance in a demon problem our village has come to have."

"Demon problem? I have not sensed any demons nearby as of late." The monk said clearly confused. The lord stared at him "Yes Demon problem, the two hanyous that stay outside our village have become a problem today. Emiko murdered a young boy. She must be dealt with. Your sutras can nullify there demon senses can they not?" Kaito saw the blood on the lord and knew this was a lie but he could not defy the lord even if those girls did nothing but help the village since they had gotten here. "Why yes my lord but they have been nothing but helpful to this village since…." the lord cut him off raising his voice, "You dare question me?" The monk flinched "No mi-lord."

"That's better. Setsuna, I will take to be the prize in my collection of exotic creatures and Emiko will die by that unquenchable fire within her heart." The lord gave a cold laughter of delight just thinking of the hanyou's pain stricken screams. "We will start when darkness covers the lands."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

As darkness descended upon the village people turned in for the night still traumatized by the spectacle of the young orphans death. Just outside the village the two sisters had no clue what was in store for them. Setsuna was all ready to turn in for the night in her sleeping kimono as was Emiko after a good nights rest she would be all healed. Setsuna felt a little stabbing at her neck a minor annoyance instead of slapping her neck like her sister mindlessly did she plucked the old flea from the neck and stared at him. "Yes Myoga, can we help you?" The old flea jumped up and down "Ah, lady Setsuna, kind as you are beautiful." Setsuna simply rolled her eyes. "Myoga I've had a long day and wish to sleep what do you want." The flea bowed knowing the anger of either sister was just as fierce as both Master Sesshomaru and his younger brother, Lord Inuyasha. "I just like to inform you that both of your cousins are with in the area if you would like to meet up with them or keep your distance."

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are in the area? We have done this well with out seeing them I say we take our chances " Emiko stated staring at the tiny flea on her sister's finger. The cut on her cheek did nothing to tone down the woman's fierceness level. "I will take my leave and see you girls again in a few days" He hopped away if only to escape Setsuna and Emiko's intense gazes.

Not long after Myoga left both girls had retired for the night but neither slept yet. Just outside the perimeter of there small hut The Monk Kaito was setting up his sutras to null the sisters heightened demon senses. The guards went in with sleeping powder once they were assured the sutras did there magic. They were quick and silent they stole the sleeping Setsuna into the night then those that were left got to work on torching the hut where Emiko still remained. They left enough time for them to retreat. The ones chosen were happy to torch the wench she humiliated them for the last time.

The hut burned quickly and the monk was stricken with grief over what he had done and helped accomplish. Neither girl deserved the fate that Takashi had in store for them. He sent a prayer to the kami for the sisters that there souls would find peace quickly and for forgiveness he could not protect and heal the living if he were dead.

The heat from the burning hut woke up Emiko. The flames did not burn her as the lord had hoped. She searched around for Setsuna but she was no where to be found. Walking through the flames she controlled them to an embers. Kaito came running up to Emiko. "You're alive!" The fire that destroyed their hut and that she controlled now reflected in her eyes. "I'm not a mere human, flames can not harm me but, my sister is not so lucky. I know that weakling of a lord did this and I will get her back. For the safety of the people and your own I suggest you all leave."

Myoga, seeing the smoke from where he had last saw the twins, left Inuyasha and Miroku in a hurry and hopped away quickly. The two men just shrugged it off and continued talking about the up coming job for the lord known as Takashi. Myoga returned to see the hut burned to the ground and the only two things that survived the flames. A wooden chest decorated with carvings and the young lady Emiko. "Lady Emiko what has happened?" Emiko dug into the chest and slipped on her battle kimono. "The cowardly lord of evil trapped us in the house with sutras, let loose a sleeping powder and kidnapped Setsuna." She pulled out her demon armor that was modeled after her mothers and could withstand even the hottest of flames. "Lady Emiko this is much to dangerous for you to go alone." Myoga tried to council her into getting help. "My sister is in the hands of a crazed mad man, I'm not waiting for help that I don't need. It's just a human lord, an evil one but, nothing I can not handle" She started adjusting her armor. "Myoga if you are not going to be helpful then leave I have a sister to save." Myoga hopped away saying more to himself than to Emiko for he knew if she had ever found out he was going get her cousins for assistance she would burn the flea to a crisp. "I'll find Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inuyasha. They can surely help lady Setsuna." As the flea hopped away and Emiko prepared for her raid of the castle where Setsuna was trapped in a cage.

Myoga had hopped away in search of the twins elder cousin. Once he located the icy lord, he landed on his shoulder and began jumping up and down in attempt to get his attention. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Setsuna has been kidnapped and Lady Emiko is on a suicide mission. She can not control that fire of hers." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his father's old servant that was known to be a coward. There was no reason to wonder why the flea was here if his cousin was having trouble controlling the demon fire she was born with. "Myoga, if my cousins have gotten themselves into trouble they should be capable of getting themselves out of it and if they can not, they do not deserve to be rescued by my hand."

Setsuna woke up not long after she was brought to the castle but, it was too late, her wrist were already bound in chains. Every time she flared her demonic energy to try to break the chains they burned her skin. She refused to cry out in pain and give the sick bastard the satisfaction. She tested the chains again sniffing them. He must have been planning this for more than a few weeks. She looked around at her surroundings. There was a bed and plants everywhere and she was surrounded by creatures she had never seen before. She had been alive a long time and even some of these intrigued her but like her they were prisoners. "I'll get us all out of here, my sister is on her way."

She heard the evil laughter before he came into the light. With her demonic senses dulled by the chains she couldn't see him that well while he was in the darkness. "Your sister will not be coming to your rescue. She will be going to no one's rescue any more." Setsuna stared at the lord her anger rose with her demonic aura. The chains burned her wrist. Her voice was so cold she was practically breathing ice crystals and she would have been if it wasn't for those chains. "What have you done to my sister?" He could smell the burning flesh. He reached out to touch her face though she jerked away she didn't want those meat hooks any where near her. "Now now my pretty we don't want to harm that body of yours. As for you're sister, the same fire that burned in her heart has consumed her body as well." Setsuna stared wide eyed at Takashi. "You tried to killed Emiko with fire?" The lord's smile faltered by her reaction she seemed amused. Setsuna let out a full healthy hearty laugh. "May the kami have mercy on thee for you can not even begin to fathom what you have unleashed." Her threat fell on deaf ears for she was still laughing though she sobered up quickly seeing his anger and decided to question him. "How long have you planned this?"

"My dear sweet Setsuna, I have been longing for you since you appeared in my lands. I've had all this prepared for the day I would finally claim you. The power you will bring me will be breath taking." He told her stretching his hand out to touch her. She jerked away again her chains rattling "I am not a toy nor am I a tool for power. If you want power, go out and get it yourself." Her voice chipped in coldness. A hand flew across her face. Leaving a red mark.

Emiko was running to the palace to get her sister back burning everything in her path. When getting to the entrance of the village she got stopped short seeing the boy she defended earlier beheaded and left to rot. She sent a ball of fire to the boys corpse burning it to give his soul peace. "I'm sorry and I will avenge you as well." She continued on her vengeance run towards the palace. Anything in a two foot radius around her was burned to the ground.

She stormed in the castle anyone who tried to stopped her burned to a crisp. The fire around her swirled like the anger with in her. No one dare stop her after the first few guards burned. Emiko tore through the castle . Busting down doors and burning things she didn't have to. She knew where her sister was located and she was getting there as fast as she could. "I'm coming Setsuna."

As Emiko traveled through the mansion memories flooded her of her mother and uncle's last day.

_~Flashback~_

_The two young hanyou's were going through there normal routines up at dawn training with Sesshomaru till the sun was at it's highest quality time with uncle and apologies for ruining parts of the palace. Then lunch and spending time with there mother then back to training with sesshoumaru well until the night._

_That day things went a bit differently Sesshomaru had started training the girls with weapons much to Emiko's delight. He himself was curious as to what there talents would be. Emiko was tested with the double swords they were just as tall as she was but the fire hanyou wielded them with ease. Setsuna was adept at the bow and wielded a dagger for close quarter combat. Even the elder dog demon was impressed with there skill though he would never show it. The two girls raced each other to the castle Emiko shooting fire Setsuna tripping her sister with ice. The girls giggling the whole way. As they got closer to there uncle's chambers the girls quieted down and could over hear there mother add uncle talking._

_"Brother, please, do not do this. That damn dragon is always causing trouble and I fear that if you do this you will not return!" Inu no Taisho smiled at his sister. "Hana, you always fear every time I go into battle. I will protect this family even if I do not live to see it grow." He gave her that grin that always made her sway to his way of thinking._

_The twins walked into the room and looked to there uncle.. "We learned a lot today." Emiko grinned covered in dirt and soot. Setsuna looked at the two adults. "Uncle are you going somewhere?" Inu no taisho smiled down at his nieces. "I'm going to kill a big dragon for the two of you so we can make the both of you armor of your own." The girls faces lit up and they hugged him. "Don't you two have a new cousin to get ready for? You can show me what you learned when I return."_

_The girls traipsed off down the hall ducking into a room and make things for there soon to be born cousin. Hana watched as her brother left before joining her children. Setsuna looked up at her mother as she walked into the room. "Uncle isn't coming back is he?" Hana shook her head "No my darlings uncle is not." she gave them a sad smile one they have seen a million times cross there mothers face in the last ten years. The twins hugged there mother and Emiko said "Don't worry Momma we aren't going anywhere."_

_The girls continued to play and fight the rest of the afternoon. When darkness fell Hana knew it was time, her brother did not have long left for this world. She strapped on her armor. "Girls it's time to put your training to the test." Both girls nodded and said in unison "Yes momma." they dressed in there practice armor and each had there hair tied up in a high ponytail much like there uncles though it only reached the there neck. There mother smiled "Just like your father. Now we must hurry and girls you must do exactly as I ask no matter what happens. Do you understand me?" The girls never heard there mother speak that way the urgency in her voice scared them. They nodded and spoke quietly "Yes Momma." She heaved a heavy breath knowing like her brother she too was not long for this world._

_They left the western palace and headed for the mansion she undoubtedly knew her brother was going to. Her nephew was to be born any minute now. The twins following quickly behind there mother. Arriving at the mansion just as it was set aflame. "You must protect Lady Izayoi and baby inuyasha get them to the next village be sure they survive the forest." Hana ran into the flaming mansion to aid her brother as the lady Izayoi escaped with her crying baby and the robe of the fire rat. The twins stood buy Izayoi and there newborn baby cousin they could see there uncle and mother standing off against the human in the burning mansion. As inu no taisho summoned his dark dragon there mother summoned her own blade calling forth the tiger of light dwelling with in it. The girls watched on in horror as the two people who mattered to them most fought in the flames right before the structure collapsed ._

_Setsuna had to stop Emiko from rushing forward and diving into the inferno. "No Emiko, we can't, we promised mother we would protect them." Emiko strained against her twins grip and yelled "But I can Help them !" She quieted when they heard there uncle's final words._

_'Izayoi you must survive. Live a long life live long and well with Inuyasha'_

_Setsuna shed silent tears then wiped her eyes dry. "We need to get auntie and cousin to safety like momma wanted then we can come back for them." Emiko nodded and wiped the tears away from her own._

_~End Flashback~_

Emiko emerged from her memories of that night to find the lord trying to force himself on her bounded sister. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" She jumped in-between the lord and her sister bringing down her claws scraping across the lords face. He fell backwards in shock horror and pain. "You! You're supposed to be dead." He said holding his hand to his face. Emiko ignored him. She shared a look with Setsuna "Together?" She asked. Setsuna smiled "Together." The twins flared there combined demonic auras and it over powered the chains to where it shattered. The lord screamed in pain. Emiko gave a smile. The twins approached the lord. He couldn't move due to the combined aura of the girl he covets and the one he wished to destroy.

"Not all demons can be conquered with fire Takashi. Definitely not me and not my sister." Emiko said. Setsuna continued "You will suffer the same fate our mother did and you will pay for the crimes you have committed against your people and against us. " Emiko glared with her fiery gaze "And you will pay for what you did to that child. I hope that his soul can find the peace that yours will never find." Setsuna gave a grim smile. They chained the lord to the wall with ice and set the animals free. The twins would not allow them to die here, much less continue to be prisoners.

"Are you ready?" Emiko asked her sister a ball of fire erupting from her palm. Setsuna stared at her sister then back at the lord. "Do it. Let his home burn like he did our fathers." She walked through the door that blocked in her would be prison from the outside world. Emiko grinned and through fire balls at the surrounding walls she practically danced the fire flowing out ward from her movements and steps. She walked through the flames and joined her sister.


End file.
